


I'm Owl About You

by Kaiyou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Confessions, Crossdressing, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, awkward babies, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6482407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyou/pseuds/Kaiyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi and Bokuto have been dancing around the edge of "more than friends" for a while now. When Akaashi finds a very interesting magazine in Bokuto's dorm room, he decides to invite Bokuto to a late night rendezvous back at Fukurodani's locker room in order to see if they should make the leap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Owl About You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softie/gifts).



> So, evidently BokuAka day was yesterday, and then my awesome amazing friend @cozykoushi had a birthday today, so.... HAPPY BIRTHDAY BRO <3
> 
> Also this was beta'd by the amazing misshyssop <3 THANK

Akaashi licked his lips, staring at his reflection in the mirror above the sink in the locker room. Above the neck, he looked normal. Hair in its messy short curls. Cheekbones only faintly dusted with a light blush. Eyes grey-green and piercing, framed with lashes that evidently girls were jealous of. Beautiful, at least according to others.

To him, it was just his face.

He glanced down at himself, blush heightening as he ran fingers down the soft cotton of his buttondown shirt, unused to the little ruffles and frills in the cut of it. His fingertips were rough enough from playing volleyball that they caught on the black and blue plaid of the wool skirt he wore, smoothing out the pleats, hoping he wasn’t making a huge mistake.

He turned, leaning back against the sink and letting his fingers curl around the cool porcelain. No. This would be good. All probabilities pointed to it.

He remembered a few weeks ago when he’d been visiting Bokuto at college, how he’d accidentally discovered the older boy’s collection of porn. It wasn’t all that surprising that he had porn, of course - it was Bokuto. Most of the magazines were fairly vanilla, a mix of boys and girls since Bokuto enjoyed both genders fairly equally. There was only one that stood out and caught his eye.

Boys in skirts.

Boys in high heels, in stockings. Boys bent over desks with little paragraphs of story next to them, spelling out what they wanted done. There was a crease worn in the middle of the magazine, making it fall open to a boy that looked suspiciously like Akaashi wearing plaid skirt and thigh-highs, bent over and looking back at the camera with a cool air.

He'd wanted to confront Bokuto after he found that, but courage had failed him and he’d shoved the magazines back where he found them. He and Bokuto had been dancing around the possibility of being something more than friends for years. Akaashi’s default setting was acceptance that they would just remain best friends and possibly drift apart when Akaashi went off to college.

Seeing evidence that Bokuto was jacking off to an image a lot like him awoke a buried desire for more. He’d talked it over with Kenma, the only person he really trusted to keep his secret. Probably, it would be safer to just confess outright and get it over with, but the prospect was terrifying. He wasn’t sure he wanted to see Bokuto’s face when he rejected him. Didn’t want to see the look of pity or confusion. He was a coward and he knew it. So, he’d decided on something easier, with this as a reward if things went well.

The trill of a phone cut through his thoughts and he picked it up, answering.

“Hey hey hey Akaashi!” Bokuto yelled through the phone, making Akaashi’s lips twitch as he walked over the cement floor. “Where are you at? Hey, what’s that noise?”

“I’m in the locker room, Bokuto-san, just like I told you I’d be. You do remember the way to the locker room, right?”

“Yeah, of course,” Bokuto replied, voice sounding a bit puzzled. “Why’d you want to meet here and not just at your place? Oh! Are we going to practice spikes again? That would be amazing, Akaashi! You haven’t practiced spikes with me in forever!”

Chuckling, Akaashi said, “I practiced with you for four hours this afternoon, Bouto-san.”

“Hey, yeah, but before that - ok, so I’m here.”

Akaashi leaned back against a row of lockers, staring up at the moon in the dark window, reaching down to adjust a strap on one of his heels. “Alright. Now remember what I said?”

“Yeah, yeah, I remember. It’s like a game, right?” Bokuto said, opening the door to the locker room. He hung up the phone and called out, “Akaashi? You are in here, right?”

“I’m in here, yeah.”

“Where are you? I don’t see you.”

Akaashi leaned back, worry coursing through him. If Bokuto searched he could find him easy enough, and then everything would be - different.

Not according to plan.

Sucking in a breath Akaashi looked again at the moon. Probability was high that Bokuto would play the game.

“Just - do you see it?” 

“What? Oh! That piece of paper with the arrow! Well yeah, I remember my old locker.”

“Go there.”

“Uh, ok,” Bokuto said. Akaashi heard him picking the envelope off the locker and opening the paper folded inside. “Sit on the bench behind you, and read this out loud. Ok, I’m reading it, Akaashi. Question one. What’s your earliest memory. Are we playing some sort of question game?”

Akaashi could hear the confusion in Bokuto’s voice, and he sighed. “Earliest memory of me. You can ask me a question after, if you want.”

“Like trade questions back and forth? Don’t people do that to get to know each other better? Don’t we know each other really well?”

Akaashi frowned. “Yes, well. Don’t you think there are still some things we don’t know about each other?”

“Hmm, maybe,” Bokuto said. “I guess.”

“If you don’t want to play, we don’t have to,” Akaashi said, biting his lower lip.

“No, no, I mean, if you want to - I don’t see why I can’t see you but - well, ok. Um. Earliest memory of you... ah. Can I ask you to go first? Just...”

Akaashi chuckled. “Yeah, I suppose that’s fair.”

He thought back, reminiscing about his first time at Fukurodani. The first time he’d entered this gym. “I think my first memory was of walking in on practice with the other first years and seeing you whining at the captain and the third year setter. If I recall, the captain made you do twenty laps.”

“Really?” Bokuto said. “Oh, wow, that was so uncool. I don’t remember you that day. I think you were just one of the other first years. Sorry.”

“That’s alright.”

“I just remember when the captain paired us up to practice. Probably the setter suggested it out of spite, I don’t know, he was kinda an asshole. But you - you got me. With you setting for me, life was awesome, Akaashi!”

“I remember that,” Akaashi said, smiling.

“Yeah! You know, if it wasn’t for you, I don’t think I’d be where I am today, Akaashi.”

“You’re one of the top aces in the university league, Bokuto, and I’m not there to set for you.”

“Well, yeah, but without you, no one would’ve seen that. You’re really awesome.”

Akaashi could feel the heat burning his cheeks, and frowned, pressing fingers to them. “Thank you, Bokuto-san.

“Yeah,” Bokuto said. “Ok, ok, next question. Uh. What’s my favorite thing about you?”

There was a pause after that, and Akaashi was suddenly worried that the question was too personal, to revealing. “If I’m assuming too much with that question -”

“What?” Bokuto said. “Assuming?”

“I mean, we can skip to the others if you want.” He felt nervous, let his fingers twist in the fabric at the hem of his skirt. This had been a stupid idea. 

“No, no,” Bokuto said, sounding distracted. “No, I just - man, it’s a really hard question.”

“It is?”

“Well, yeah. Ok, you first again.”

“Alright,” Akaashi said, then paused, mouth open as he thought about it. Oh. It really was a hard question. His cheeks heated up at the first answers that came to mind - strong legs, the little strip of thigh that showed above Bokuto’s kneepads, the way his large hands curved around a volleyball. It made him irritated at himself. Nevermind that he was here dressed up in schoolgirl cosplay with a bottle of lube tucked underneath the waistband of his skirt, he didn’t like Bokuto just for his body. “I think, maybe, your confidence. The way you care about people. The way you can pick yourself back up even after a setback, and always find a smile.”

“Wow,” Bokuto said, making Akaashi swallow as he ran his mind over the answers, worried again that he’d given away too much.

“Yes, Bokuto-san?”

“I didn’t know you could do more than one answer. Ok. That makes things easier.”

Akaashi hit his head on the locker behind him.

“Akaashi! Are you ok? What was that?”

“I’m fine, Bokuto-san. Don’t worry.”

“Oh, well, ok. Um, thank you by the way. Ah, favorite thing about Akaashi. Um. Ah, you’re smart. And you’re patient, and um, your voice.”

“My voice?”

“Yeah, it calms me down. I mean, even when you’re getting on to me. I just feel like you always want me to succeed.”

Akaashi ducked his head at that, murmuring, “I do.”

“What?”

“I said, I do.”

“Oh,” Bokuto said. “Good! Oh yeah, and I also really like your hands.”

“My hands?”

“Yeah! They always look really good around a ball, when you’re setting.”

“You think my hands look good?” Akaashi asked staring down at his fingers in wonderment.

“Ah,” Bokto said. Akaashi waited for more, but instead a long awkward silence stretched out between them, tying his stomach in knots.

“Thank you,” he finally said.

“Yeah. Ok, next question. Hey hey hey, What do I.... do you miss me, Akaashi?”

Yes.

That wasn’t the question, though. It wasn’t the question, but it was close.

“I think the question is, what do I miss about you, right?”

“Ah, yeah,” Bokuto said. It sounded like his feet were scraping against the concrete floor. Akaashi wanted to hide even more than he already was.

He took the long silence as his cue to answer his own question. “It’s really quiet here, without you, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi finally said. “And it’s not as interesting, without someone to walk home with. I miss listening to you on the way home.”

“Ahh, Akaashi,” Bokuto said, and Akaashi heard fingers tapping against the lockers. He wondered if Bokuto was standing right behind him, separated by only a few feet of air and some sheet metal and smelly gym clothes. 

“Our team - we do well,” Akaashi said, “But yes, I do miss you.”

“I miss you too,” Bokuto said. “Sometimes when I’m having a really bad day, I just want to call you up and talk to you. Or when I learn something new, like a cool owl fact, I just want to share it with you.”

“You can, you know. You always text me anyhow. It’s just as easy to call.”

“I know. I just know you’re really busy now, being a third year, and captain, and doing all your college prep work. I don’t ever want to interrupt you.”

“You can always call me, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi murmured, hearing the soft inhale of excitement only a few feet away. “If I don't want to talk to you, I just won’t take your call.”

“Akaashiiiii,” Bokuto whined, making Akaashi chuckle. “Hey hey, Akaashi, I have a question. Can I ask a question? Since these have all been yours so far.”

“Of course, Bokuto-san.”

“Why did you want to play this game with me?”

Akaashi sucked in a breath, honest answer to that locked away inside of his throat. “You - you get to answer first, right?” Akaashi said.

“What? Oh, yeah. Well that’s easy. I wanted to play because you wanted me to. But why did you want to play?”

“Um,” Akaashi said, trying to think. He heard Bokuto moving again but thought nothing of it, trying to figure out the best answer. “Ah, I guess because -”

A gasp from the end of the lockers distracted him and he looked over, meeting Bokuto’s wide-eyed gaze with one of his own.

“Wow,” Bokuto said. 

“You - Bokuto!” Akaashi said, not sure if he should face him or turn away. “You weren’t supposed to -”

“Sorry, sorry,” Bokuto said in a voice that was anything but sorry. “I just got tired of not seeing you, Akaashi. I didn’t know - wow. Uh. Is this - were you trying to figure out a way to tell me you like wearing women’s clothing?”

“What?” Akaashi said, eyes blinking rapidly. “No, I mean, well, you!”

“No?” Bokuto asked, puzzled as he shuffled closer. “But then why -”

“Stay there!” Said Akaashi, pointing at him. 

“Why?”

Akaashi was silent, feeling heat rush up his body at the way Bokuto was looking him up and down, gears turning behind his big golden eyes. After a minute Bokuto cocked his head to the side. There was something in his look that made things coil in the pit of Akaashi’s stomach, and he wasn’t sure if it was in a good way or a bad way.

“Why did you want to play the game, Akaashi?” Bokuto finally asked again, voice lower. His gaze was lingering on Akaashi’s legs. It made him want to pull the skirt down to cover the tops of his stockings.

Instead he looked down, curling his hands into fists and pressing them against the locker behind him. “I wanted to play... because I like you.”

“Eh?” Bokuto asked. “I like you too, it’s always fun playing games with you.”

“No, I mean,” Akaashi grumbled, “I mean I like like you.”

There was silence for a beat, then Akaashi felt a hand touch his shoulder. He didn’t want to look up. He was afraid of what he’d see in Bokuto’s face, afraid that it would change everything. Bokuto’s hand shifted, fingers curling under Akaashi’s chin as he guided his face up.

“I like like you too, Akaashi,” Bokuto said, nothing but truth in his golden eyes. “You’re my favorite person in the world. And you - wow. Are you wearing this for me?”

Akaashi nodded, pressing against Bokuto’s fingers. “It was supposed to be a surprise.”

“I like this surprise,” Bokuto said, fingers tracing down to smooth the soft cotton fabric at Akaashi’s shoulders. “I like it a lot. Even better than barbecue.”

Raising an eyebrow, Akaashi said, “I suppose I should be flattered that me wearing a skirt ranks higher than roasted meat.”

“Akaashi,” Bokuto said, voice softer this time. His fingers traced down, making Akaashi’s skin tingle wherever they brushed against it through the thin cotton. “Hey, what’s this?”

Eyes flying open Akaashi pulled the thin tube out of Bokuto’s grasp and hid it behind his back. “Nothing. That’s nothing.” Oh fuck, why had he even thought - well, he knew. It was because he’d had this fantasy of doing things with Bokuto in the locker room for ages, and in a fit of recklessness had brought the lube along in case his dreams became reality. Now that reality was here though, he wasn’t so sure.

He was afraid for a moment that Bokuto would reach behind his back and wrestle the tube away from him. But Bokuto’s hands, when they slid down his arms, were gentle, fingers brushing up and down the hairs on his skin.

“Akaashi,” Bokuto said, bumping their foreheads together. 

“Hmm?”

“Akaaaaaahi, can I kiss you?”

Looking up into Bokuto’s eyes, Akaashi blinked. He was leaning against the lockers. If he stood up straight in these heels he’d be as tall as the older boy, maybe even a bit taller. That didn’t matter though. What mattered was the way Bokuto was looking at his mouth as Akaashi wet his lips, almost vibrating as he waited for an answer.

Akaashi gave a short nod and barely had time to suck in a breath before Bokuto was pressing their lips together. The first kiss was soft, a gentle brush. Then Bokuto pressed in more firmly, moving to suck at Akaashi’s lower lip. It was electric. It wasn’t his first kiss, but compared to the others, well.

This was special.

Special turned heated as a tongue slid along the seam of Akaashi’s mouth, urging him to open. He did without hesitation, making a slight noise as Bokuto pressed in, restraint crumbling in the face of his need. This was fast. This was really fast, and heady, but Akaashi loved it. Bokuto’s hands were moving into his hair and around his lower back, pulling him closer. Akaashi barely registered the sound of the tube falling to the ground as he wrapped his arms around Bokuto, tasting him with long-denied hunger.

Bokuto said yes. Bokuto liked him too. Bokuto was kissing him, tasting of spices and yakisoba and green tea. It was delicious.

Bokuto’s hand was drifting down over his ass, fingers curling in the fabric of the skirt.

Akaashi pushed him away, trying to catch his breath. 

Bokuto looked a little sheepish. “Sorry,” he said. “I just - can I? You just feel so...”

Raising an eyebrow Akaashi thought a second, looking down Bokuto’s body. He could touch that body now, touch it as much as he wanted. He glanced down, noting the tube near his feet, and came to a decision.

He didn’t want their relationship to just be about sex, but fuck it all. They were best friends, it would never be just about sex. And the look in Bokuto’s eyes made him really want to live out the fantasy.

“No,” he said, watching disappointment flash in Bokuto’s eyes before he looked down and nodded. Smirking, Akaashi spun them around, pressing Bokuto back against the lockers.

“Ah, Akaashi?” Bokuto asked, eyes open wide.

“Me first,” Akaashi said. 

“Wha? Oh. Oh! Ah, ok.”

This time, Akaashi kissed Bokuto, letting his hands run down over all the muscles he’d been dreaming about for years. Bokuto kissed back but let him take the lead, making little sounds that were like music to Akaashi’s ears. Hands pausing on the waistband of Bokuto’s jeans, Akaashi asked, “Can I?”

Bokuto blinked and then nodded rapidly, hands sliding over Akaashi’s shoulders like he wasn’t quite sure where to put them. “Yeah? Ok, yeah sure.”

Laughing softly Akaashi undid his pants and tugged them down, pulling the hem of his boxer shorts forward and looking down. “Wow,” he murmured, licking his lips and appreciating the small whine Bokuto gave at the sight. He glanced at the older boy’s face, feeling empowered by the need written all over it. This was delicious.

He really hoped this would be a long-term thing.

Carefully he held Bokuto’s hips to steady himself as he knelt down. The whine in response to his movement was louder, hands pressing and then tentative on his shoulders and head.

“Akaashi, you don’t have to....”

Looking up, he said, “I want you, Bokuto-san.”

A little breathless “Oh,” was his only answer.

Smirking again he pulled the boxer shorts down, tugging them and Bokuto’s pants until they rested around his ankles. He let his hands smooth back up, feeling the muscles of Bokuto’s thighs.

“I love your thighs,” Akaashi admitted, squeezing them firmly.

“But you didn’t say they were one of your favorite things,” Bokuto murmured, breathless humor in his voice.

“Well, maybe I have even more favorites for you to learn about later.”

“Oh, fuck, Akaashi. You look so fucking gorgeous. Please...”

The floor was cool, and he’d probably get runners in the knees of his tights. He could live with that though. There was something incredibly naughty about doing this here, right where his teammates changed. No one would be coming in this late but if they did, they’d probably be shocked to see their team captain on his knees in a dress, reaching for a plastic tube on the ground with one hand while lifting the other to wrap around their old captain’s cock.

“You look delicious,” Akaashi murmured, drinking in the moan Bokuto made as long fingers wrapped around his cock. “You like my hands, eh?”

“Yes,” Bokuto said, “Yes, fucking yes.”

Swallowing Akaashi stared at the cock in front of him. This, he’d never done. He’d never done anything more than kissing and groping, really.

He hoped Bokuto would be alright with it.

Something told him it would be fine.

Opening his mouth he tasted the bead of precum at the end of Bokuto’s cock, tongue sliding through the slit. It was a little bitter, almost tasteless. Bokuto’s hands were in his hair now, patting and sliding through the curls, sometimes pulling.

“I really like your hair, Akaashi,” Bokuto mumbled. “I always want to do this, touch it, ah - fuck!”

Akaashi hummed around the head of Bokuto’s cock, swirling his tongue around. He liked the spongy texture. Tightening his lips around it he gave an experimental suck. Bokuto’s fingers curled tight in his hair. Pulling back he said, “Not so rough.”

“Oh,” Bokuto said, letting go.

“Well,” Akaashi said, teeth worrying at his bottom lip, “at least not yet.”

He felt vulnerable saying that, and glanced up to find Bokuto staring at him with a gaze that made him feel naked despite the fact he was still fully clothed. It made him want to yell or curl up and hide. It made his cock harden just a little bit more beneath the scratchy fabric of the skirt.

He pumped Bokuto’s cock a few times before taking it back in, moving his head the way he’d seen other people do in porn videos. It wasn’t as difficult as he’d thought it would be. He still felt nervous, but Bokuto’s hands were back, smoothing through his hair as the older boy made little encouraging noises. Akaashi wanted to tell him he’d be better in the future. He’d take him in deeper, take more time. He always wanted to be the best for Bokuto.

He wanted to give him everything.

Ever so slowly he relaxed, other hand finding the plastic tube like a treasure. He bobbed up and down, asking himself if he wanted this.

The answer was yes. The answer to wanting Bokuto was always yes.

He flipped the cap and squeezed some lube onto his fingers, shifting his legs wider and reaching back behind himself.

“Akaashi, what are you - holy fuck,” Bokuto said. His voice sounded reverent, fingers tightening once again. This time, Akaashi didn’t mind.

He was basking in the attention, the little words of praise and disbelief that feel out of Bokuto’s mouth as he watched Akaashi start to finger himself underneath the skirt. 

“Are you not wearing any - oh fuck,” Bokuto repeated as Akaashi tilted his hips, letting go of the older boy’s dick so that he could flip the skirt up with his free hand, showing Bokuto exactly what he was wearing underneath.

It wasn’t much. Just a garter belt to hold up his stockings.

Bokuto thrust deep at that, pulling Akaashi's head down on his cock. It made the younger boy let go of the skirt to press against Bokuto’s thigh, pulling off his cock and glaring up at him, trying not to cough. “What was that?”

“Sorry,” Bokuto said, a bit sheepish. “You’re just - fuck. You’re like a fucking wet dream, Akaashi. My wet dream. Do you know how long I’ve wanted to.... Wow.”

Akaashi flushed at that, at the way Bokuto was looking down at him. It shouldn’t’ve been embarrassing. He’d just had Bokuto’s cock shoved halfway down his throat, after all.

It was the warm affection in the older boy’s voice that got him, though.

“I’ve wanted you too,” Akaashi admitted, glancing to the side. 

“Hey, hey, hey,” Bokuto said, sliding down to kneel in front of Akaashi, hand soft against the side of his face. “I wish I’d known.”

“Well, you know now.”

Bokuto kissed him then, tongue tracing leisurely over the lips that had just been wrapped around his cock. “I’m glad,” he said. “You don't even know - Akaashi, can I?”

“What?” Akaashi asked, then followed Bokuto’s gaze as he gestured to the bench behind them. “Oh.”

Nodding, Akaashi started to move, stomach pressing against the side of the bench as he pulled himself up. This was part of the fantasy too, he knew. He remembered. Images from the magazine he’d found ran through his mind, though the idea of Bokuto bending him over the bench and fucking him just didn’t feel right for some reason.

“No, no,” Bokuto murmured. “Not like that. I want to see you, Akaashi.”

Large hands wrapped around his hips and moved him so that Akaashi was lying with his back on the bench. 

“This is still a little bit -” Akaashi started, trying to figure out how to push himself up as Bokuto straddled the bench and lifted Akaashi’s legs over his knees.

Laughing, Bokuto said, “You’re the one who wanted to do this in the locker room. Besides. I really really want to see you.”

Sighing Akaashi lay back, folding his arms behind his head and trying not to blush too hard as he watched Bokuto run his fingers up over the thigh highs. 

“I really like this,” Bokuto said, fingertips tracing over the top of the stockings. “Did you know?”

He glanced up at Akaashi’s face as he asked the question, and Akaashi felt himself blush. “I saw your magazines,” he finally mumbled.

“My wha? Ohh,” Bokuto said, pink dusting the top of his cheeks. “Akaashi! You weren’t supposed to see those! Though I suppose if this is the outcome, it’s ok.”

He snapped one of Akaashi’s garters against his thigh, laughing as Akaashi jumped. 

“You look amazing,” he murmured, tugging at the hem of the skirt and then slowly pushing it up, revealing everything. 

Akaashi sucked in his stomach, inordinately pleased at the little sound of satisfaction in Bokuto’s voice as he looked down at Akaashi’s cock. 

“Wow,” Bokuto murmured, fingertips sliding over him. “Just, wow. You’re even gorgeous here.”

How a cock could be beautiful was almost beyond Akaashi’s understanding. If Bokuto liked his cock, though, he supposed he couldn’t complain.

“Do you still want me, Akaashi?” Bokuto crooned softly, fingers tracing down, tugging at his balls. “When you said you wanted me, did you mean.... Here?”

Akaashi wanted to hide his face as he felt Bokuto’s middle finger rub gently at his asshole, sliding through the lube there. He didn’t answer. Bokuto didn’t seem to care. He just pressed in further, sliding in just to the knuckle before pulling out again, repeating the motion in a slow even rhythm. Bokuto was watching him. Akaashi had never seen this look on the other’s face. It drove him his vulnerability right now, with Bokuto’s finger sliding deeper and deeper into his ass. It looked like Bokuto wanted to eat him up.

Akaashi loved it. Wanted more of all of these looks. 

He tightened up around Bokuto’s finger and drank in the noise he got in response, making a noise of his own when Bokuto took his encouragement as a sign to add another finger, gently jerking Akaashi’s cock at the same time.

“Fuck,” Akaashi murmured, arching up off the bench as Bokuto slid his fingers in deep, curling them and rubbing to find the spot that made pleasure wash all the way down to his toes. 

“I found it?” Bokuto murmured, thrusting in again, harder this time. 

Akaashi just nodded, watching him.

Bokuto chuckled, looking down between Akaashi’s legs. “Do you do this to yourself?” He asked. “Do you do this to yourself and think of me? Akaashi?”

Akaashi just groaned, almost jumping when Bokuto added another finger, pressing in hard and deep.

“I bet you do,” Bokuto murmured, free hand rubbing circles on Akaashi’s leg above his stockings. “I bet you do, oh man, I want to see it. I want to really see it. Ugh, you look so incredible like this. I want - fuck I’m so glad you did this Akaashi you have no idea...”

“Me too,” Akaashi breathed out.

“We get to date, right?” Bokuto said, looking a bit concerned even though his gaze was on the three fingers still pumping in and out of Akaashi’s ass.

“What?”

“I mean, this means your my boyfriend, right Akaashi?” Bokuto clarified, looking up at him with worry in his eyes.

Akaashi laughed, cursing as Bokuto curled his fingers in retaliation, making him arch his back. “Yes. Yes, fuck, yes of course, I wouldn’t do this with you if I didn’t want -”

“Good,” Bokuto interrupted, fingers pressing insistently in a way that made Akaashi’s breath stop. “Good, because I want you to be mine, Akaashi. All mine. My precious, beautiful Akaashi.”

A wash of emotions as strong as the pleasure he was feeling washed over Akaashi as he looked into Bokuto’s eyes. He nodded, watching a smile break like the sunrise over the other man’s face.

“My Akaashi,” Bokuto murmured, pulling his fingers out to just play with the rim of Akaashi’s ass. “Hmm. I really really want you, Akaashi. I want to be inside of you right now.”

“Me too,” Akaashi murmured, glancing around. 

Bokuto leaned over and picked up the lube, smiling triumphantly. Then he paused. “Ah, do you have...”

Blinking, Akaashi groaned and covered his face. “No,” he admitted.

He hadn’t actually thought that far. He hadn’t ever had sex with anyone else, of course, but to make the same assumption about Bokuto - well. That was just him living more in his fantasy than reality. And plus, now that he thought about it, he wasn’t really sure he wanted cum leaking out of his ass here in the middle of the gym.

“Hey hey hey, Akaashi,” Bokuto murmured. “It’s ok. I think - ah! Yeah! I’ve got one, see?”

Akaashi raised an eyebrow. “You brought a condom with you this weekend?”

“Yeah, it’s my emergency condom that I keep in my wallet! Kuroo and I both carry them. You know, just in case.”

“Really,” Akaashi said dryly. He’d have to warn Kenma.

“Yeah!” Bokuto said, looking suddenly shy as he pulled out the foil packet. “So, uh, can I still, can I really.”

Sighing Akaashi reached out to him, pulling himself up to a seated position on Bokuto’s lap. “Yes,” he murmured, kissing Bokuto lightly. “Yes, you can.”

“Wow,” Bokuto said, one hand sliding around Akaashi’s back as they kissed again. “Akaashi, have I told you how incredible you are?”

“Mmm, yes,” Akaashi murmured, reaching down to pull at the fabric of his skirt so that their cocks could rub together. “You said I you liked my voice.”

“And your hands. I really like your hands,” Bokuto murmured, condom forgotten for the moment as they made out. “Someday, maybe, you could even...”

Smiling, Akaashi said, “I want all of you, Bokuto. Right now though, I want you in me.”

Bokuto swallowed, groaning. “You’re too much, Akaashi, really.”

He moved though, hands tearing open the foil packet and smoothing the rubber down over his cock before squirting more lube on his fingers and slicking himself up.

“Ah,” Akaashi murmured, letting Bokuto lift him up. “I should tell you, I’ve never...”

Bokuto understood at once, smile going gentle. “I’m so lucky,” he murmured, kissing the front of Akaashi’s shirt. “So lucky. Don’t worry, Akaashi. I’ve got you.”

Akaashi let Bokuto guide him down, feeling the older boy’s hand press his cock in against his asshole. The first breach was more. More than he’d been expecting, not bad, just more. Bokuto made small little noises in his throat, hand rubbing his lower back softly. 

“It’s ok, it’s ok,” Bokuto murmured. “Fuck, Akaashi you feel so tight, so amazing, this is amazing, you’re amazing.”

It was slow, almost too slow but also almost too much. Finally he was fully seated, balls pressing against his asshole. “You’re so deep in me,” Akaashi breathed out.

“I’m in Akaashi,” Bokuto murmured, kissing at his jaw. “Am I dreaming? Please tell me i’m not dreaming.”

Akaashi shook his head. “No, you aren’t dreaming. This is really us.”

“I’m so so lucky,” Bokuto said, looking up at him with a tenderness that made Akaashi’s chest tighten. 

“Me too, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi murmured. He curled his back, taking another kiss as Bokuto started to move.

He moved slowly, with shallow thrusts, waiting for Akaashi to get used to it. It felt good. Right now, this time, he didn’t need anything more than this. Later maybe. Right now he was overwhelmed by the sensations of it all, how thick Bokuto was inside him, the way he was pressing against places in ways Akaashi had never felt before. He liked this position, liked the kisses, liked the way Bokuto’s hands were free to run up and down his legs, sometimes squeezing his ass, sometimes curling around his hips to bring him down more sharply.

Gradually, Bokuto’s hands were at his hips more often, urging Akaashi to move faster. “Is it good for you, Akaashi?” He asked, mouth moving back down to suck at the skin of Akaashi’s neck.

“Yes,” Akaashi murmured. “Ah, yes - oh!”

Bokuto had shifted his hips, leaning back a bit so he could thrust up. There was that spot again, but fuck. It was so much more like this. He was feeling everything so much more. Bokuto’s hand slid around between them, wrapping around Akaashi’s cock.

“I love this skirt,” Bokuto murmured, sucking at Akaashi’s shoulder through the shirt. “Love that you wore it for me, knowing I’d like it. I’m going to make you cum on this skirt, Akaashi. My Akaashi. My sexy, beautiful, wonderful, amazing Akaashi.”

Every word felt like it was making Akaashi melt, pleasure intertwined with emotion and happiness so deep he never thought he’d feel it. “Yes,” he murmured back. “Ah, yes, Bokuto-san, my Bo, you make me feel so - ah!”

“I”ve wanted this so bad,” Bokuto murmured. “Wanted to take you, thought about laying you out, wrecking you, making you cry out my name, making you happy, driving you over the edge, making you come undone.... Come undone for me, Akaashi, let go. Let me hold you, let me catch you. I want to feel all of it. I want to watch you, fuck, watch you fall apart as I fuck you, as I’m holding you, mine, all mine -”

“Fuccccck!” Akaashi said, bouncing faster as he chased the high. He looked down into Bokuto’s face and saw a universe in his eyes. Their universe, connecting them. He saw lights and colors and sparks dancing across his vision, drank in all the noises Bokuto made, the way his mouth was open with the wonder of it all.

His Bokuto. His Bokuto cursing and grunting, thighs tightening beneath Akaashi’s legs, red flush rushing up his face as he pushed deep in a few sporadic thrusts. He’d made that happen. He, Akaashi, had made Bokuto look like that. He couldn’t even process it because Bokuto was squeezing tighter, jerking faster, mouth shaping Akaashi’s name and it was too much. The pleasure was too much. It was beautiful and overwhelming and Bokuto was watching and wanted to see -

So he came, giving himself over to the hands holding him up, feeling everything wash over him and break in the most overwhelming delicious way possible as he called out Bokuto’s name.

For a moment, they just hugged each other tight, sensations washing over them in aftershocks.

“Wow,” Bokuto finally said.

“Yeah,” Akaashi agreed, slumping to rest his head on Bokuto’s shoulder. The movement made Bokuto’s cock shift inside him and he frowned, lifting up. “Ah,” he said.

“Oh yeah,” Bokuto murmured, reading between them and holding the condom as he pulled out. “There.”

“Good,” Akaashi murmured, sitting back on the bench. “My Bokuto.”

Chuckling, Bokuto said, “Yeah. My Akaashi.”

His hands slid up and down Akaashi’s back, gentle and sweet. Akaashi just sighed and rested again against his shoulder, drinking in the warmth of his boyfriend.

His boyfriend.

Bokuto.

The thought made him shiver, and he smiled against his boyfriend’s neck.

“I”m so happy,” Bokuto whispered, hugging him close.

“Yeah,” Akaashi replied, “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me/talk to me/yell at me on tumblr at <http://kaiyouchan.tumblr.com/>


End file.
